


Nancy vs. the Evil Robot Clone

by soupytwist



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupytwist/pseuds/soupytwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Nancy... er... introspection, while on a stakeout. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy vs. the Evil Robot Clone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice/gifts).



> Thanks, Shayheyred, for the beta!

People sometimes come up to Nancy and ask things like, “Nancy, were you ever dropped on the head as a kid?” As far as Nancy knows, she wasn’t.

She also wasn’t raised by wolves, exchanged with anybody by a leprechaun, or (and this one she really doesn’t get, because she’s seen aliens and they don’t look anything like her) beamed down from another planet. She _did_ possibly spend too much time at the haunted funfair that one summer, but she doesn’t think that has anything to do with it either.

It is just _possible_ that it might have something to do with how her best friends are skulls. Janice thinks so, anyway, and while Janice does not always have her cranium on right (like those guys with the bags running out of the bank were criminals! Really.), Nancy is willing to admit she might have a point on that one. Nancy is super glad Ned introduced her. It’s good to have company on a stakeout, and for some reason nobody else seems to want to come. She settles further into the tree, puts her Sleuth-O-Vision goggles to her eyes, and takes another look at the Kapinski twins.

She gasps.

“Janice! I’ve worked it out! I know which twin must be the evil robot clone!” She points at the two small blonde six-year-old girls playing in the park below. “Look, no evil robot clone would wear a hair ribbon like that! We must stop her!”

Sadly, Janice is less than helpful.

“Well, honestly, if you’re going to be insulting. You’ve _seen_ my business card, and it very clearly says NANCY DREW: TITIAN-HAIRED SLEUTH.”

She gets one out, as proof.

“Look!”

Janice is extremely rude in response. Nancy sighs, and decides that if Janice calls her ginger again, she’s going to start calling her Cynthia.


End file.
